LIKU HATI
by anniserde
Summary: Naruhina dan Gaahina Kisah berlikunya asmara yang akan mempersatukan dua hati.
1. PERNYATAAN KEDUA

Naruhina Fanfiction

Liku Hati

Oleh Anniserde

 _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

Republish dari Wattpad

 _Semi Canon, AU_ _Romance, Hurt_

 _Pairing Naruhina Gaahina_

CHAPTER 1

PERNYATAAN KEDUA

Haaaah letihnya, mungkin begitulah alunan keluhan semua peran dalam kisah ini. Perang maraton dan berkepanjangan diakhiri dengan kemenangan meski dengan tumbal beraneka pengorbanan. Perang dunia ninja ke-4 resmi ditutup saat dua pahlawan tampan ini tergeletak tak berdaya seusai duel maut sepanjang sejarah. Namun senyum semakin memonopoli. Kurva tulus yang tersusun seakan tak peduli lenyapnya salah satu anggota gerak mereka. Meski jiwa raga letih melewati ambang batas luar biasa. Dua tokoh pusat cerita itu seolah menuai kebahagian di antara kehilangan. Bahkan sebuah lengan masing-masing pun seolah pantas menebus gelitik suka cita dalam kalbu mereka.

Suasana hangat menjalar seusai rekan wanita beserta _sensei_ hebat tim mereka tiba berselimut carut marut perasaan yang membuncah. Ingin tertawa belum pantas, ingin bercucuran air mata bukan tempatnya. Justru yang terjadi diluar kendali, kedua emosi yang bertolak belakang itu melebur dan menyatu pada pahatan wajah sang gadis merah jambu.

Menyaksikan kehadiran si jenius bidang medis itu, luasan senyum pahlawan pirang meningkat dan pahlawan gelap tersungging tipis. Mata si tampan berhelaian hitam tak beranjak dari sosok kepayahan satu-satunya gadis dalam lensanya saat itu.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," gumam si pirang yatim piatu itu girang.

Sementara si surai legam di sebelahnya memilih sedikit memanjangkan untaian kata maafnya pada Sakura yang lebih tertarik memfokuskan jurusnya pada luka dua sahabatnya itu.

Sensei yang senantiasa menyembunyikan paras rupawannya itu menatap ketiga muridnya dengan mata menyipit. Sinyal mata pertanda lengkungan indah bibir tipisnya yang terselubung. Syukur menggema di hatinya akan kehadiran formasi lengkap tim kebanggaannya itu kembali.

Mereka kembali bersua dalam gelombang suka cita. Menapak langkah jalanan Konoha mantap meski tenaga mengering dan terseok. Kekejaman, ketakutan dan kengerian perang telah berlalu namun jalan nasib dua pahlawan ini masih menuai cerita. Sang _sensei_ rupawan, Hatake kakashi, mengemban tongkat estafet gelar Hokage dari Nona Tsunade. Si Pahlawan tampan pemilik masa lalu kelam, mendapat ganjaran sementara sebelum melakukan langkah keliling dunia menebus dosa. Uchiha terakhir itu menolak transplantasi lengan buatan dan berusaha hanya bersandar pada sebelah alat gerak atas.

Si pirang sunggingkan senyuman selebar hatinya, matanya menatap maklum pada niat mulia sahabat sekaligus saudara senasibnya. Sosok berkulit eksotis itu menanti dari balik onggokan serat kambium dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh. Sementara Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik bermata secerah permadani alam itu yang hanya mampu menatap sendu pujaannya, mendadak melongo hebat. Beberapa saat lalu dua sejoli ini terlibat percakapan singkat yang membuat Sakura Haruno putus asa sebelum Si Bungsu Uchiha menutup percakapan dengan kalimat tak terduga.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu," celetuk Sasuke setelah mendaratkan sentilan manis pada dahi Sakura.

Sensei jenius Konoha menyipit senang menyaksikan romantika remaja di antara murid-muridnya. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam merasakan taman hatinya bertaburan kelopak bunga. Perbuatan langka Sasuke. Menjanjikan manisnya cinta pada seorang gadis dengan sebaris sederhana.

Enam bulan berlalu semenjak genderang perang tak lagi terdengar. Konoha dalam masa pemulihannya. Pembangunan desa masih dalam proses pembuktian meski beberapa bangunan belum sempurna nampak sudah kokoh berdiri. Hinata Hyuuga menatap kediaman klan Hyuuga dalam diam. Tak banyak kerusakan berarti yang memakan waktu lama untuk menyempurnakan kembali. Namun masih ada beberapa shinobi klannya yang terlihat merenovasi.

Sesosok pria dewasa membuyarkan lamunan sang nona di depan gerbang mension yang menjulang. "Hinata- _sama_!" sapanya santun setelah beberapa detik lalu tubuhnya membungkuk hormat.

Hinata menoleh, kedua alisnya terangkat pelan.

Seolah memahami pertanyaan sang penghuni rumah utama, mata pria gagah ini melirik jalur setapak menuju ruang utama. "Hiashi- _sama_ menunggu anda!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kakinya segera membimbing rasa penasarannya menuju sesuatu yang penting hingga ayahnya rela sedikit menunggu. Tak lupa sebaris ucapan terima kasih dan lengkungan lembutnya menyapa indra penglihatan Kou, pengawal pribadinya.

Langkahnya melintasi gawang pintu utama yang sengaja terbuka menyambut kemunculannya. Sang kepala klan mengangguk tipis menatap putri sulungnya. Hinata segera duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sang pemimpin berwajah tegas tersebut.

"Hinata," panggilannya pelan nan berwibawa. Hinata menanggapi dengan anggukan.

Hiashi mendesah berat, seolah ada seonggok batu mendiami kepalanya.

Wajah Hinata tampak khawatir. "Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat, Otou- _sama_?"

Hiashi kembali mendesah. "Sebenarnya, jauh lebih tidak mengkhawatirkan dibanding perang kemarin tapi...!" Laki-laki usia senja itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Syukurlah, Otou- _sama_ ," lirih Hinata lega, "Tapi apa? Kenapa anda bereaksi seperti ini?"

Hiashi menatap putrinya dalam. "Masalah ini tidak mudah diputuskan, semenjak permohonan proposal itu aku terima."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Saya tidak mengerti! Proposal apa?"

"Proposal lamaran untuk pernikahanmu!" jawab sang kepala keluarga tegas.

Mulut Hinata menganga kecil. Entah apa yang harus dilontarkannya. Banyak hal mendadak berseliweran liar di kepalanya. Bahkan kata menikah belum pernah melewati otaknya untuk waktu dekat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada mereka," tambah si pria lagi.

"Mereka?" jerit Hinata tersentak. Ingat akan tata krama keluarganya, Hinata membungkam bibir kecilnya. Kepalanya menatap tempatnya bersimpuh.

Hiashi kembali menghela napas entah yang keberapakalinya.

l

"Aku lupa berapa tepatnya, yang jelas ada lebih dari sepuluh lamaran untukmu!"

Si Pirang Naruto dan sahabatnya, Sakura, melangkah beriringan menjauhi menara Hokage. Selepas menyampaikan laporan dan informasi keberhasilan misi, mereka berpisah dengan Sai di lorong gedung pemerintahan itu. Entah kepentingan apa yang seolah membuat langkah Sai terburu-buru undur diri dari kedua sahabat sekaligus rekan setimnya.

Naruto melipat kedua lengannya di balik leher. "Sakura- _chan_ , setelah ini mau kemana? Kita makan dulu ke ichiraku, yok! Aku lapar darurat tak bisa ditunda!" ajak Naruto memecah sunyi antara langkah mereka sepanjang jalan desa.

Sakura mendesah. "Aku juga lapar...tapi aku tak sabar segera sampai rumah. Sasuke- _kun_ mengirimi surat tapi aku belum sempat membacanya karena aku ada misi dadakan Itu!" gerutu si cantik bersungut-sungut.

"APA?" teriak Naruto membelah awan hingga Sakura menyumpal telinganya yang berdenging dengan jari.

Tangan gadis itu terkepal. "Awas mengagetkan sekali lagi!" ancamannya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Ma ... Maaf Sakura- _chan_ ... aku hanya kaget dengan si _teme_ itu. Dia pilih kasih. Kenapa aku tak dapat surat????" protesnya.

Sakura memberengut mendengar ocehan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Tiba-tiba bibir indahnya menyeringai ketika pandangan mata hijaunya tanpa sengaja membentur sesuatu. "Naruto, tujuanmu sudah di depan mata!" celetuknya sambil memposisikan jari telunjuknya pada obyek tersebut.

Wajah Naruto sumringah akut. Kedai ramen favoritnya memupuk kembali binar matanya. Dengan tenaga tersisa segera menyeret langkahnya mendekati pujaan perutnya sembari melambai sampai jumpa lagi pada Sakura.

Sakura cekikikan. "Dasar gila ramen!"celetuknya.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menerawang ke angkasa. Langit panas menyilaukan matanya. Sebelah tangannya menghalau pandangannya dari terik sang surya.

"Bagaimana hubungan si _baka_ itu dengan Hinata, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Selamat datang!" sapa pemilik kedai ramah ketika kaki kanan Hinata menginjak ruangan sederhana beraroma gurih tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum lembut hingga matanya menyipit. " _Arigatou_ , Paman Teuchi dan Kak Ayame!"

Suara Hinata sukses menarik perhatian pemuda di pojokan. Lehernya segera berputar mencari sosok yang baru saja menampakkan diri di kedai itu. "Hinata, kesini!" teriak Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen sambil melambaikan lima jari.

Hinata tersentak. Matanya membulat menatap aura ceria pemuda idaman hatinya yang masih mengabaikan pernyataan cintanya saat invasi pain dulu. Hinata melangkah ragu mendekati bangku kosong di sebelah Sang Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi itu.

"Hinata- _sama_ , mau pesen apa?" tanyanya Ayame ramah.

"Por... Porsi jumbo, Ayame- _san_!" sahut Hinata pelan.

Teuchi dan putrinya mengangguk mengerti. Tangan cekatan sang ayah segera melakukan sihirnya pada bahan makanan di sekelilingnya yang akan dimulai menjadi pesanan Hinata.

Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. "Kau dari mana, Hinata?" celetuk Naruto basa basi sambil meneliti wajah Hinata dari samping.

Hinata menunduk malu. Semburat merah samar di kedua pipi putihnya. Dilirik sebelah kirinya melalui ekor matanya, yang tertangkap penglihatan lavendernya sesosok makhluk dengan cengiran mautnya dan lima mangkok sisa makanan teronggok di dekatnya.

Naruto menautkan alisnya, "Hinata?" tanyanya heran menyaksikan kebungkaman Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Aku ... dari rumah, Naruto- _kun_!"

Naruto mengangguk seolah paham. "Habis itu mau kemana? Apa cuma mau makan di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah dibuat seserius mungkin. Nampak dari pakaian harian serba panjang yang membalut tubuh gadis itu, cukup menjelaskan dia sedang tidak dalam misi. Setahun belakangan, tepatnya setelah invasi pain, Naruto sering bertingkah bak jurnalis kesiangan pada Hinata. Setiap melihat Hinata, hasrat banyak kata meningkat tajam. Alhasil, Hinata selalu dibuat meriang disko dengan rentetan pertanyaan Naruto yang tak begitu penting. Dasar rubah aneh! Otaknya sendiri pun tak paham pada polah tubuhnya yang tak dapat terkendali saat kedua mata birunya menangkap sosok Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. "Setelah itu mau ... mau ke toko bahan kue! Hanabi minta dibuatkan kue coklat!"

Cengiran andalan Si pemilik kyuubi itu melebar. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Hinata lembut. "Aku antar setelah makan, ya!" tawarnya.

Hinata terbelalak. Desiran dada yang susah payah ditekannya, memacu semakin cepat. Tangannya bergetar. Keringat gugup mengaliri pelipisnya. Sikap manis Naruto kembali membisikkan angan segar dalam benak Hinata. Jika perasaannya tersampaikan dan terbalaskan, ayahnya tidak akan lagi kerepotan membuat alasan penolakan pada para pelamar dan Hinata akan bahagia bersama Sang Terkasih, Uzumaki Naruto. Angan indah Hinata mulai mengembara liar.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan menjawab tawaran Naruto. Hari ini sekali lagi Hinata akan mencuri kesempatan menyatakan cintanya kembali.

Misi pribadi Naruto menemani Hinata berbelanja kebutuhan membuat kue telah terlaksana. Mereka segera meninggalkan toko beraroma tepung itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Kini mereka melangkah ringan sepanjang jalan Konoha. Nampak Hinata menunduk dan Naruto menenteng beberapa bungkusan di kedua lengannya.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

Hinata menoleh namun tetap melangkah pelan. Mata lavendernya bertabrakan dengan biru laut indah yang tengah menyeringai lebar. Hinata menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa ada acara di rumahmu, kenapa belanjanya banyak sekali?" tanya Naruto heran sekaligus penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng kalem. "Bahan-bahan ini hanya untuk persediaan. Saat senggang aku senang memasak dan membuat kue. Selain Hanabi- _chan_ , aku juga membuatkan Kiba- _kun_ dan Shino- _kun_."

Naruto menunjuk hidung runcingnya. "Aku dapat bagian, tidak?"

Mata Hinata membulat sekejap. Saat sadar dia segera membenahi mimik wajahnya yang cantik. "Ah, baiklah akan aku buatkan untuk naruto- _kun_!"

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar selebar area tempatnya berlatih. " _Arigatou_!" ucapnya riang.

Hinata mengangguk tipis. Pikirannya kembali berkelana pada rencana dan tekad pernyataan cintanya yang keduakalinya pada pemuda yang melangkah di sampingnya ini.

Jalan gang mendekati kediaman Hyuuga mulai lengang. Hanya beberapa gelintir orang melintasi mereka dan sesekali menyapa ramah. Jarak pandang Hinata dengan gerbang utama juga semakin memendek. Terik surya siang menjelang sore ini terhalang pagar tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi pekarangan luas Hyuuga. Teduh mereka rasakan saat sengat sang mentari tak langsung menerpa mereka.

Hinata mendadak berhenti setelah memastikan sekelilingnya senyap. "Naruto kun!" panggilnya pelan namun masih mampu menyentuh gendang telinga lawan bicara.

Naruto menutup langkahnya. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Aku ... aku ..." penyakit lama Hinata kambuh. "Aku mencintaimu!" sebaris kata akhirnya terhempas ringan juga.

Naruto terbelalak. Beberapa barang dipelukannya hampir tercerai-berai. Kedua lengan kekarnya mengerat. Naruto kembali menata raut wajahnya. Ini bukan pertama kali Hinata mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun kilatan petir bagai mengejutkan kerja jatung yang tak mampu terkendali.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto- _kun_?"

Kepala Naruto mendadak buntu. Pernyataan itu kembali didengarnya. Rasanya tubuhnya ingin limbung dan menyerah pada gravitasi bumi. Tapi apa kata dunia ninja kalau pahlawan mereka bimbang mengatasi urusan cinta.

Otaknya memerintahkan kembali memutar film masa lalu yang telah dilaluinya bersama Hinata. Otak bodohnya mencoba mencari makna kebersamaan mereka. Semakin merenung semakin denyutan ngilu yang dirasakan kepalanya. Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. Satu hal yang diyakininya, Hinata adalah sahabat yang sangat ingin dilindunginya.

"Hinata, sebenarnya..."

Bersambung ...

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca** **Saya mohon maaf atas banyaknya kesalahan dalam penulisan. Mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun. Terima kasih.**


	2. LUKA HATI DAN DEBARAN ASING

_Naruhina Fanfiction_

Liku Hati

Oleh Anniserde

CHAPTER 2

 _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

Semi Canon

Romance, Hurt

Pairing Naruhina dan Gaahina

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika fic buatan saya kurang berkenan dan idenya kemungkinan hampir mirip kebanyakan fic lainnya. Maaf sekali lagi untuk kesalahan bertebaran di mana-mana. Harap maklum, di dalam cerita ini pertamakalinya saya menulis di sini. Tapi sejujurnya cerita ini murni khayalan otak saya yang lama terpendam dan siap bertansformasi jadi migrain kalau tidak dibebaskan.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang meraja lela.

Trima kasih atas dukungan dan yang bersedia membaca tulisan saya. Saran dan kritik yang membangun saya nantikan.

CHAPTER 2

LUKA HATI DAN DEBARAN ASING

"Shanarooooo!" kepalan tangan Sakura melayang jauh dan siap mendarat manis pada kedua pipi dengan tiga garis tipis. Si calon korban hanya mampu bergidik ngeri sambil memasang perisai tangan pada wajahnya yang kecokelatan. Namun aksi brutal si gadis ditahan oleh Sai pada kedua bahu Sakura. Sakura meronta dengan kepulan kemarahan di atas kepalanya.

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah menahan emosi "Lepaskan aku, Sai!" teriaknya, "Biar kubunuh si baka dobe ini!"

Sai tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, "Tanpa marah saja Ino jauh lebih cantik darimu, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kau semakin jelek!" celetuknya seenak jidat tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun. Terpenting, tanpa rasa takut jiwanya terancam.

Sakura terdiam. Kini badannya berbalik menghadap si muka pucat, "Kau cari mati?" ancaman bogem andalannya tepat di hadapan hidung mancung Sai.

Sai menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Bukan begitu, Sakura! Aku hanya mencoba bercanda agar emosimu mereda," sahutnya terlihat santai meski batinnya terus merapalkan doa agar jauh dari bencana.

Naruto menepuk dahinya mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Tidak lucu, Sai!" geram Sakura sembari melayangkan tinju yang tertunda namun dengan korban berbeda. Sai sekuat tenaga mencegah tragedi yang hampir terjadi.

Sai panik, "Kita belum mendengarkan cerita Naruto sampai selesai, Sakura!" Sai mencoba mengembalikan tema, "Kita tidak boleh mendadak menghakiminya. Melakukan terapi pada otak bodohnya itu tidak semudah berjalan di air!"

Kini giliran jantung Naruto yang bagai tertancap besi kata-kata Sai yang berkarat.

Sakura menghirup aroma oksigen di sekitarnya sebelum menghela pelan, "Baik, sekarang jelaskan alasan menolak Hinata!" todong Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Naruto mendadak panik.

Sakura memicing, "Jangan katakan kau bilang pada Hinata kau menolaknya karena menyukaiku?" selidik Sakura terlampau percaya diri.

Mimik Naruto menegas cepat, "Tidak mungkin!" jawab Naruto datar. Mendadak aura laki-laki dewasa menyelimutinya, membuat mata Sai dan Sakura membulat.

"Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan alasan palsu seperti itu. Lagipula, lahir dan batinku sudah berkembang tidak seperti saat baru lulus akademi!" papar Naruto, "Aku tidak mau lagi dengan bodohnya menyukai karena tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke dan menginginkan apa yang ada padanya."

Sakura tersenyum tulus, "Aku senang kau menyadarinya!" sahut Sakura, "Lalu alasan apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Pandangan Naruto menerawang, kembali menyelami hari kemarin yang telah terlewati.

FLASHBACK ON

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto kun!"

Naruto terkesiap

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sore ini saatnya Naruto mengutarakan jawaban apa yang tersimpan di benaknya, "Baiklah, sebenarnya... Hinata aku tidak tau harus berkata apa." Naruto lantas terdiam.

Hinata sabar mendengarkan tanpa memotong dengan pertanyaan.

Naruto mendesah, "Yang kurasakan padamu sama seperti kepada sahabat-sahabat yang lain. Aku ingin melindungimu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Hal yang sama seperti pada Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Gaara dan seluruh rookie seangkatan kita." Naruto menekan dadanya halus meyakinkan inilah yang terlintas dalam angannya. Dia yakin tak pernah memiliki perasaan seorang pria dan menatap Hinata sebagai wanita. Hinata adalah sahabat paling penting, berharga dan terbaiknya.

Nama Sakura yang terlontar dari bibir merah Naruto sesaat menyadarkan Hinata, "Naruto kun masih menyukai Sakura chan?" tanya Hinata pelan bagai bisikan.

Gendang telinga sehat Naruto masih mampu menangkap bisikan Hinata, "Sakura chan itu seperti kakak untukku. Aku bagai punya dua kakak, teme dan Sakura chan. Aku bukan lagi Naruto yang baru lulus akademi dan suka mengejar-ngejar Sakura demi bisa menang dari teme." Terang Naruto sambil menatap arakan awan berselimut jingga.

Hinata terkesiap, angin sepoi menerbangkan rok sebetisnya. Rambut sepinggangnya melambai cantik menutupi pipi putihnya, "Jadi Naruto kun tidak benar-benar menyukai... Sakura chan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu jatuh cinta seorang pria pada wanita itu seperti apa!" celetuknya nyengir.

Kedua tangan Hinata menggenggam di depan dada. Merasa harapannya belum surut Hinata akan berusaha sekali lagi meski menerjunkan harga diri seorang Hyuuga ke dasar jurang curam dan nampak seperti pengemis.

"Kalau begitu..." Hinata membuat jeda sejenak lalu mengambil napas pelan, "Maukah Naruto kun menjadi kekasihku?" pinta Hinata dengan mata berbinarnya.

Naruto menganga. Otak kecilnya tak menyangka Hinata belum menyerah. Dia pikir setelah penolakan halus tadi hubungan mereka akan pulih seperti sedia kala. Sahabat selamanya. Pikirannya salah besar. Otaknya kembali berputar mencari alasan penolakan lainnya.

Naruto tertunduk, "Tapi... Aku akan...,"

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha membuat Naruto kun mencintaiku. Percayalah!" Hinata menyambar kata-kata Naruto yang belum selesai. Seorang putri bangsawan Hyuuga rela mengemis cinta pada seorang yatim piatu yang bahkan tak berharta. Jika Hiashi mendengar, Hinata tak akan diizinkan menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Hyuuga kembali.

Naruto semakin gugup di luar kendali. Kepalanya menunduk. Matanya menekuri sandal santai hitamnya yang butut, "Maaf Hinata, aku tidak mau menyakitimu dengan menjadi kekasihmu tapi tidak mencintaimu!" lirihnya. Jantung Naruto seakan kehilangan detaknya saat mengucapkannya. Perih, jika organ tubuhmu tak selaras seperti ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus perih? Bukannya Hinata hanya sahabatnya? Seharusnya dia lega menjabarkan apa yang ada di otaknya.

Badai air mata bersiap membludak di kelopak mata Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan, mencoba menerima kenyataan. Giginya menembus bibir tipisnya hingga berdarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal sekuat mungkin untuk meredam badai tsunami di pelupuk matanya.

Hinata menghela kasar, "Baiklah Naruto kun, meski hanya sebagai sahabat aku sudah cukup bahagia mengenalmu. Mungkin kebahagian yang lain ada di sosok yang lain pula!"

Jantung Naruto kembali terasa ngilu. Perih itu semakin nyata. Naruto termenung lama, dua kata Hinata sukses membangun kebimbangan hatinya. Kebahagian lain dan sosok lain? Apa maksudnya? Pikirannya mencerna paksa hingga tak menyadari sosok Hinata yang telah berpamitan dan menghilang dari peredaran.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sakura menunjuk hidung Naruto dengan emosi, "Sai, tolong jangan ingatkan aku kalau dia pahlawan dunia ninja, maka saat ini aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Sakura, jangan serta merta menyalahkan Naruto!" tegur Sai sambil menghalau telunjuk Sakura, "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto kalau dia tidak mencintai Hinata!"

Naruto tak bereaksi. Dia hanya mampu mematung kaku. Kenapa bahkan perkataan Sai menambah perih pada jantungnya? Apa dia merasa bersalah telah mencampakkan cinta Hinata. Apa dia menyesal semakin melukai Hinata? Gelengan Naruto tak mampu serta merta mengusir masalahnya. Satu keyakinan, Hinata Sahabatnya. Tak ada perasaan lebih seorang pria pada wanita di hatinya saat ini. Entah pada Hinata atau gadis lain.

Sakura meremas wajah mulusnya frustasi, "Tapi si baka ini menolak Hinata. Gadis sebaik Itu!" jeritan tertahan tanpa sadar setitik air mata membasahi wajahnya.

Naruto memandang sendu wajah sahabat wanitanya itu. Bahkan Sakura berduka saat cinta Hinata tak terbalaskan.

"Lalu apa maksud perhatianmu selama ini padanya?" selidik Sai.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Bukannya sama saja dengan yang lain?" pertanyaan Sai kembali dihadiahi pertanyaan.

Sai pun mulai terpancing emosi, "Jangan mengelak Naruto!"

Sakura berkacak pinggang, menghadang Naruto dari depan. Sementara sai melipat lengannya, mengunci pergerakan Naruto dari belakang.

"Sekarang jawab tanpa berfikir!" tuntut Sakura.

Naruto menelan ludahnya takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat tak sengaja melihat Hinata dari jauh?" pertanyaan pertama terlontar cepat dari mulut Sakura.

Naruto mendesah, "Pastinya aku akan menghampirinya meski dia tak melihatku. Jika dia tidak sibuk aku akan mengajaknya makan di ichiraku tapi jika dia sibuk aku akan membantunya. Itu kalau tidak mengganggunya!" jawab Naruto lancar.

"Kalau yang kau lihat Ino?" pancing Sai.

Naruto mengeluh bosan, "Biarkan saja, toh dia akan menemukanmu di dekatku dan mulai bergelanyut manja."

Sakura dan Sai saling menatap melintasi bahu Naruto.

Sakura memamerkan dua jarinya, "Pertanyaan kedua, bagaimana jika Hinata sekarat dan hampir mati saat dikalahkan musuh?"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah garang, "Aku akan membunuh orang itu tanpa pikir panjang!" geramnya, "Dan Hinata tak mungkin mati, Sakura chan!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura kasar, "Aku... Aku tidak bisa melupakan invasi pain. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi pada Hinata!"

Sakura meluruhkan tangan Naruto, "Pertanyaan terakhir!" ucapnya sambil menarik sebuah benda pink persegi bahan karton dari dalam saku celananya, "Minggu depan aku dan Sasuke kun bertunangan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura meletakkan undangan itu pada telapak tangan Naruto.

Mata Naruto berbinar cerah. Binar keterkejutan dan kebahagian, "Selamat Sakura chan, akhirnya teme tidak akan sendiri lagi. Dia akan punya keluarga!"

Sai berbisik, "Bagaimana perasaanmu mendengarnya?"

Naruto memukul kepala Sai, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu Sai? Bukannya kau tahu wajah seperti apa yang seharusnya ditunjukkan seorang sahabat bila sahabatnya bahagia?"

Sakura dan Sai menyeringai. Sakura menyeringai menang, karena dia merasa akan tiba saat pertanyaan terakhir. Sedangkan Sai menyeringai kesakitan, ubun-ubunnya dicium bogem Naruto.

Naruto memasang tampang bingungnya melihat gelagat aneh kedua rekannya.

"Bagaimana jika yang bertunangan itu Hinata?" bisik Sai dingin.

Bibir Hinata melengkung lembut pada kedua sahabat setimnya. Kakinya telah berpijak pada pekarangan Hyuuga yang luas. Kiba dan Shino mengangguk pelan di depan pintu besar yang menjulang.

"Segeralah masuk Hinata, hari semakin senja!" saran Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih Kiba kun dan Shino kun, telah membantuku berlatih!" ucapnya Hinata tulus. Bekas keringat yang belum mengering tampak pada pakaian misinya yang imut dan seksi.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Kiba nyengir sementara Shino hanya terdiam menatap si gadis manis berkulit susu itu. Angin nakal mempermainkan helai rambut gelapnya yang sepanjang pinggul.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat gesekan alas kaki menyapa gendang telinga mereka dari dalam mension Hyuuga. Mereka menoleh serempak. Senyum seorang gadis tinggi dan pemuda berbalut serba hitam menyapa lensa para anggota Tim 8. Kedua orang itu melangkah mendekat.

Gadis bergaya rambut unik itu tersenyum lebar, kuncir empatnya bergoyang, "Baru selesai latihan, ya?" sapanya basa basi pada mereka bertiga.

Mata Hinata membulat diikuti tatapan tanda tanya kedua rekannya.

"Tak biasanya Sabaku Temari di kediaman Hyuuga?" sewot Kiba curiga.

Temari tertawa ringan, "Ada urusanlah!" jawabnya misterius sambil mengerling pada adik laki-lakinya. Wajah pemuda itu tak begitu nampak akibat ulah nakal coretan-coretan abstrak.

Kankurou menyeringai dalam anggukan.

Hinata menunduk hormat, "Selamat sore Temari san, apa ada perlu dengan Otou sama?" sapanya ramah pada kakak kandung pemimpin tertinggi suna itu.

Temari mengangguk, "Tapi bagian kami berdua sudah selesai! Kami mau kembali ke penginapan!" jawabnya sambil menyentuh bahu mungil Hinata, "Panggil aku Temari nee, oke?"

Hinata melirik Kiba dan Shino. Mereka mengangguk samar. Akamaru yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kelelahan di samping tuannya, mendadak menyalak kecil.

Pipi Hinata merona tertimpa sinar jingga senja, "Ba... Baiklah Temari nee!"

Temari bersorak girang, "Astaga, kau cantik sekali!" tangan usilnya menowel pipi Hinata, "Rasanya beda saat maju ke medan perang!" tambah Temari lagi sembari menerawang.

Kankurou menarik lengan Temani, "Sudahlah, bukannya petang kau ada janji dengan si tukang tidur itu? Jangan ganggu Hinata chan terus!"

"Shikamaru????" celetuk Kiba, Hinata bahkan Shino bersamaan. Mereka bertiga tersenyum menggoda diiringi salak riang akamaru.

Wajah Temari memanas malu. Gadis atletis itu segera undur diri diiringi seretan Kankurou di lengannya. Tim 8 melambai ringan menyaksikan kedua kakak beradik itu berlalu. Senja hampir petang, Kiba, akamaru dan Shino segera berpamitan pada Hinata untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

Hinata bergegas memasuki bangunan tradisional nan megah tempatnya merajut suka duka sepanjang hidupnya, setelah memastikan kedua sahabatnya menghilang di tikungan. Hinata melangkah tenang sepanjang lorong sampai kemunculan dua lelaki beda generasi dari balik pintu ruang utama.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lalu membungkuk dan menyapa ayahnya sopan, "Selamat sore, otousama!"

Hiashi mengangguk.

Hinata menghadirkan senyum lembutnya, namun tak bertahan lama. Mata lavender Hinata tiba-tiba membulat saat lehernya menoleh pada sosok yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, "Kazekage sama, maaf saya baru menyadari kehadiran anda."

Kazekage menatap tajam gadis mungil di hadapannya lalu mengangguk tipis. Senyum setitik tisu tersungging meski tak ada yang menyadari.

"Hinata, tolong antar Kazekage sama ke penginapannya sekarang!" perintah sang ayah laksana komandan batalyon.

Hinata terdiam bingung. Tubuhnya mendadak gugup. Matanya berotasi antara sepasang hijau dan putih milik kedua laki-laki di hadapannya. Hinata tak tau harus berucap apa. Bibirnya terbuka namun kata tak kunjung tiba.

Kazekage Gaara, menarik tipis kedua sudut bibirnya, "Jika anda tidak sibuk, bisa menemani saya ke penginapan. Konoha banyak berubah, membuat saya tidak begitu mengenali jalanan di Konoha lagi." pintanya sopan bernada mutlak tanpa bantahan.

Hinata menghela napas halus kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Sebelumnya saya minta ijin berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu," tuturnya sopan.

Gaara mengangguk menyetujui. Matanya beralih pada kepala klan, "Saya boleh menunggu di beranda sambil menikmati suasana Senja?"

"Silahkan," sahut Hiashi tenang.

Setelah Gaara berlalu, Hinata beranjak menuju kamarnya namun tarikan pada lengannya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Hinata menoleh pada tangan kekar di lengannya, "Otousama!"

Hiashi menatap putrinya tegas, "Hinata, dia yang pertama menemuiku. Yang lainnya dari luar desa akan berdatangan dua minggu lagi."

Hinata tersentak.

"Kalau kau dan Naruto bersama aku punya alasan menolak mereka semua. Tapi aku tidak sampai hati menolak Sabaku. Dia begitu tenang dan lembut!" kata Hiashi lirih sambil melepas jemari pada lengan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Gomen ne, Otousama, Naruto kun bukan kekasihku. Cintaku hanya sepihak. Aku tidak tau harus membuat alasan apa."

Hiashi terbelalak. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dadanya bergemuruh melihat luka di mata putrinya, "Hinata, percayalah kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu!"

Kesunyian mengiringi langkah pemuda pemudi di sepanjang jalanan Konoha yang tampak benar-benar ditinggalkan sang mentari sepuluh menit lalu. Kini remang-remang lampu jalan berpendar menambah keheningan.

Sudah keenamkalinya Gaara melirik gadis pemalu itu melalui ekor matanya tanpa menggerakkan otot lehernya. Namun Hinata hanya menunduk, menampilkan helai indigo panjang yang bergoyang. Aroma lavendernya menggetarkan sanubari si pria padang pasir itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata," panggilan Gaara ampuh membuat kepala Hinata menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya hanya kecepatannya menurun.

Hinata menatap Gaara bingung.

Manik hijau Gaara membalas tatapan sang lavender, "Apa kau selalu berlatih bersama kedua rekan timmu itu?" Gaara mencoba mencari bahan menarik membuat obrolan tanpa terputus. Namun, laki-laki tampan ini perlu belajar lebih giat pada Naruto agar tidak salah pemilihan kata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Gugup yang singgah tak kunjung hilang apalagi setelah mendengar dari ayahnya bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini mengajukan lamaran untuknya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang Kazekage melamarnya? Bahkan tak pernah terlintas di benak Hinata meski dalam alam bawah sadar sekalipun. Apa motif dan tujuan pemimpin termuda dari lima kage itu? Perjanjian kerjasama, hubungan politik atau sebuah romansa cinta? Kemungkinan terakhir paling tak masuk nalar menurut Hinata.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?"tanya suara berat itu pelan. Terdengar tenang tapi bermakna menggali kenyataan.

Hinata memahami Gaara sedang menyelami kemungkinan yang bersarang di hati si gadis, "Panggil saya Hinata saja Kazekage sama!" permohonan Hinata tak membuat Gaara memuaskan penasarannya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah lorong antara dua gedung, "Baiklah, tapi jika kau tidak memanggil jabatanku." Sahutnya menyanggupi dengan syarat.

Hinata membuka bibirnya, "Gaara... Gaara sama," cicit Hinata.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tanpa sama!" Tuntutannya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, "Gaara kun," koreksinya.

Gaara mengangguk berwibawa, "Lalu, pertanyaanku yang tertunda?" Gaara bergerak mendekati Hinata. Wajahnya menunduk tepat di hadapan Hinata. Gaara belum melupakan apa yang ingin diketahuinya dari Hinata. Bahkan jika pertanyaan itu terjawab, antrian pertanyaan lain siap menyerang.

Mata Hinata membulat. Aroma maskulin dari rahang tegas itu menambah suara berisik jantungnya yang masih saja loncat loncat sedari tadi. Hinata memundurkan badannya sedikit. Entah mengapa rambut merah pria itu, mata hijaunya, kulit putihnya, tubuh tinggi tegapnya dan dada bidangnya membuat kesadarannya hampir limbung.

Hinata terhuyung namun jemari kekar Gaara sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Mata hijau Gaara khawatir, "Daijoubu desa ka?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, "Apa kau berlatih terlalu keras, Hinata? Sepertinya tenagamu hampir habis!"

Hinata menggeleng malu.

"Kau di sini Gaara!" teriak suara seorang pemuda riang saat menemukan penampakan sahabat jauhnya yang beberapa bulan belum bersua.

Hinata dan Gaara mematung. Suara derap kaki di belakang tubuh Gaara semakin mendekat.

Tepukan kuat dirasakan Gaara pada bahunya saat bunyi langkah itu menghilang. Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya.

Cengiran Naruto menyapa retinanya, "Aku bertemu Temari dan Shikamaru di kedai yakiniku, katanya kau belum pulang dari Mension Hyuuga...," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya saat merasakan ada cakra lembut di balik tubuh Gaara. Kepalanya segera melongok memastikan sesuatu yang sanggup membangun rasa penasarannya, "Hinata?" teriak Naruto kaget mendapati rambut indigo panjang itu tengah bersembunyi dan meremas pakaian merah Gaara.

"Naruto... Naruto kun," bisik Hinata.

Naruto melirik Hinata dan Gaara bergantian. Tubuh Naruto seakan membatu. Ada satu debam aneh yang membuat pernapasannya menyempit. Batinnya menjerit, mengeluhkan tentang perasaan perih yang menancapkan lagi di ulu hatinya. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya?

Tbc...

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Mohon dukungan, saran dan kritiknya.

Terima kasih


End file.
